nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Sariel
is one of the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan. He is also one of the commanders of Stigma, alongside Ludoshel and Tarmiel. Appearance Sariel has the appearance of a child. His bang cover most of his forehead. He possesses four angelic wings on his back, the second pair smaller than the first. Personality Sariel is very confident in his abilities and enjoys making bets with Tarmiel such as how long it will take to kill the Ten Commandments. He displays no fear battling the Ten Commandments, and, looking down on the Demon Clan, seemed incapable of taking them seriously as threat to himself, at first. He has also been shown to have a kinder side as well. When Elizabeth explained her wish to coexist with the Demon Clan, Sariel was willing to go against Ludoshel's orders and aid her in returning Derieri and Monspeet to their original forms.He agrees with Elizabeth often and will defend her actions shown when Deathpierce tried to question her skill he was quicklying shut down by Sariel who pointed out her skills. He also went as far as to commend Estarossa for escaping from Elizabeth's Ark uninjured. History Memories of the Holy War arc Sariel appeared 3,000 years ago during the Holy War. After Ludoshel's plan to bait out the Ten Commandments was a success, he arrived along with Tarmiel and declared their intentions of wiping out the Demon Clan members present. When both use Omega Ark '''and manages to kill all demons with exception of the members of the Ten Commandments, a battle between them begins. Sariel receives Monspeet's '''Gokuencho by surprise, but he manages to escape the attack unscathed thanks to his Grace. He then manages to cut Monspeet's arm with incredible speed despite the fact that he had evaded his attack, receiving a blow from Fraudrin in his Full Size while trying to resume the attack, but Fraudrin is also wounded by Sariel's speed. Then, Sariel attacks Monspeet with and cuts his body into pieces, then reciebes a punch from Derieri that initially blocks with a wall of wind but the attack ends piercing his eye and then he is attacked by Galand with the Ark he had caught from Tarmiel. When Ludoshel joins the battle and manages to overcome the Commandments, they assume their Indura Transformation. Ludoshel orders Sariel and Tarmiel to leave, but Monspeet manages to catch him and injure them severely. After healing themselves, the two Archangels precended Elizabeth's difficulties in her attempt to save Derieri and Monspeet from their transformation. Ludoshel orders them to eliminate the Commandments, but upon hearing Elizabeth's will when they claim that the Demon Clan are their enemies, Sariel and Tarmiel decide to give her their powers to save Derieri and Monspeet. Along with the rest of the Goddess Clan, Sariel lost his physical body in order to seal the Demon Clan at the end the Holy War. His spirit pass to inhabite inside a lute. Plot Prelude to the New Holy War arc Sariel appears again manifestating himself from within Solaseed' lute, taking over his body in the process, saving and healing some Holy Knights from the hands of a demon attack. He then go to Liones along with Ludoshel and Tarmiel in order to form an alliance between the Goddess Clan, the Sins, and the Holy Knights of Liones. After the official formation of the alliance against the Demon Clan, the Archangels lead a banquet with all the knights, showing furious when Hendrickson asks about the missing fourth Arcangel. Sariel drinks throughout the night, being surprised by the effects of alcohol on his human body. Current arc During the meeting to decide the battle strategy for the Holy War, both Sariel and Tarmiel are surprised to recognize Mael's Grace within Escanor. When Ludoshel recalls that Elizabeth is not part of the Assault Squad to avoid confronting Meliodas, both Sariel and Tarmiel defend her by stating that they need Elizabeth on the battlefield. In the march towards the battle, Sariel discusses with Tarmiel the benefits that Ludoshel's Breath of Bless of gives them when converting the Holy Kngihts into their "pawns". Likewise, Sariel asks what is the reason for Ludoshel to choose Hendrickson as a servant when he is not under the effects of such magic, to which Tarmiel responds that he does not know. Abilities and Equipment As one of the Four Archangels, Sariel is an extremely powerful goddess. Like all members of the Goddess Clan, he has a pair of wings that grants him the ability of flight. He was confident that he could eliminate the Ten Commandments within five minutes. Sariel is extremely durable, emerging completely unscathed from Monspeet's Hellfire Bird after being blasted at point-blank range, as well as being knocked into a tree by Fraudrin in his Full Size form. He also possesses incredible healing abilities, being able to heal himself after being fatally wounded by Monspeet in his Indura form. Abilities * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. Grace Sariel has been bestowed a Grace by the Supreme Deity known as |Tatsumaki}}. Sariel uses it to create a wind-like sphere around him, which he uses for defensive purposes that shreds anything or anyone trying to get close to him into pieces. He can also produce powerful gusts of wind to slice through or blow people away. Battles Memories of the Holy War arc *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels: Indecisive Current arc *Sariel & Tarmiel vs. Estarossa: Trivia *Sariel is the name of an angel in the Judaic tradition. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goddess Category:Four Archangels